It is known that various textile fabrics exhibiting no or a very small change in dimensions after laundering can be prepared from various synthetic fibers, for example, polyester fibers, polyamide fibers or polyacrylic fibers. When such types of textile fabrics are used for making shirts, blouses or slacks, the finished clothes can be laundered by using a household laundry machine without any changes occurring to the dimensions and appearances of the laundered clothes, and worn directly without ironing or pressing. This type of clothing is known wash-and-wear clothing.
However, it is also known that when a conventional coat is laundered by using a household laundry machine, the laundered coat is no longer for practically wearable due to remarkable deformation of the coat. This deformation is sometimes caused by the differences in dimensional changes between parts of the coat, for example, outer cloths, lining cloths, interlining cloths and sewing threads used in the coat. Such deformation is also sometimes caused by the separation of the interlining cloths from the outer cloths. Furthermore, deformation of the coat is sometimes caused by local elongation of the coat due to the fact that when the laundered coat is hung to dry, a portion of the water contained in the laundered coat is retained locally within the coat over a long period during the drying process.
Under these circumstances, it is desirable to provide a wash-and-wear coat for consumers.